


SWAG2016: Kuroo/Kenma

by kiyala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Kuroo/Kenma drabbles written for SWAG2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cautious Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > _I don't fall in love very easily. It takes a long time, and then, when I have fallen in love, I'm still not sure. I'm suspicious of myself. What if tomorrow I don't feel the same? I have to wait, to be sure. And I wait and wait._  
>  — Joey Comeau  
> 

Kenma wakes up in Kuroo's arms, with the afternoon light filtering in through the blinds, feeling warm and safe and content, and wonders if this is what it feels like to be in love.

Kuroo sleeps on, his deep, even breathing new comforting to listen to. Kenma is too awake to close his eyes but too content to move, so he lies there, pressed against Kuroo's warmth, and carefully assesses the way he feels.

Maybe it's love. Maybe it's not. Maybe it's just familiarity, and Kuroo has always said that Kenma tends to prefer what he knows. Maybe it's just that he's convinced himself that he's in love with Kuroo because then, maybe, he can keep Kuroo forever.

Maybe this isn't love at all, but something selfish and needy. Kuroo has so many friends, so many things to do in his life and he still takes time out of it all to spend time alone with Kenma. Yet, Kenma still wants more, he thinks of Kuroo when he's with his other friends instead, tries to extend their time together for as long as he possibly can. It's selfish. He's being selfish.

He wonders if he should get out of bed, if he should just let Kuroo sleep and walk down the street to his own house, so he's not keeping Kuroo to himself. He makes to get up, and Kuroo's arm tightens around him.

"Where are you going, kitten?" Kuroo mumbles sleepily, nuzzling into Kenma's hair.

Kenma stays right where he is, relaxing against the bed again and letting Kuroo cuddle him. After all, if it's Kuroo keeping him here, then it can't be selfish, it can't be Kenma's fault.

He's so happy that Kuroo wants him to stay and it's the kind of happiness that he doesn't know what to do with because it's the kind that demands for him do something about it. He settles for a small, content smile to himself, his heart racing at the thought that Kuroo is extending their time together too. It's not just Kenma.

Or perhaps Kuroo is just sleepy and he doesn't want to be disturbed yet. That's an equally valid assumption to make. Regardless, it means that Kenma gets to stay in Kuroo's arms for longer and that's always a good thing.

Kuroo has fallen asleep again, his arm still around Kenma, but it's loosened now. His hand is resting on Kenma's arm, warm and soft, and Kenma reaches for it, pressing his own hand to it. Kenma interlocks their fingers and Kuroo's fingers curl, squeezing gently. Kenma's heart feels like it's fluttering in his chest, like a trapped butterfly that doesn't know how to get out. He breathes deeply, but his exhale comes out shaky.

"Kenma?" Kuroo lifts his head, frowning with concern.

Kenma realises he's trembling, his hand still holding Kuroo's. He doesn't meet Kuroo's eyes because he can't, he doesn't know what his expression is saying, can't handle the thought of letting Kuroo read it. Kuroo shuffles, not letting go of Kenma's hand, thumb gently stroking over the back of it, up to Kenma's knuckle, then down again. It's a steady, repetitive motion and Kenma breathes, in and out, as Kuroo kisses his forehead.

"How are you feeling?" Kuroo asks, and Kenma doesn't trust his voice not to crack. He shakes his head, unintentionally making a soft noise at the back of his throat. Kuroo hushes him, kissing his forehead again, pressing kisses into his hair, holding Kenma's face to his shoulder. "That's okay. I'm here if you need me, okay? I'm right here."

Kenma clings to him, letting his breathing slowly even out. He loves Kuroo, he thinks, but maybe he'll feel different tomorrow. Maybe it will keep changing and he can't be sure of himself, not like this.

For now, he clings to Kuroo, and that is enough.


	2. Naps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsume Yuujinchou AU, in which Kuroo is Madara and Kenma is Natsume.
> 
> (G, fluff)

Kenma is so exhaustion that he can feel it in his bones.

The Book of Friends feels lighter in his hands with each passing day, with each ayakashi he releases from their contracts, but it's long, slow work and Kenma still doesn't _like_ doing it, doesn't like the fact that he has to, but he supposes that there isn't much of a choice to be had in the matter, nothing to be done about it now except to return the names that have been taken.

He's gotten used to this life now, he thinks. He's gotten used to being the odd one out among everyone else his age, living in a world similar to theirs and yet so crucially different. He honestly doesn't know which he would prefer at this point, when he's made so many friends, when he's come to accept the life that he has.

A life without Kuroo, he thinks, would be too unpleasant for his liking. As annoying and immature as Kuroo can be at times.

But as long as he has the Book of Friends, he has Kuroo too, guiding him, protecting him, and that's worth the annoyances and sometimes it's even worth the exhaustion, too.

Especially when Kuroo lets Kenma rest against the large, soft fur of his true form, surrounding him, making him feel warm and safe, despite the full set of long, sharp teeth that could easily snap him in half, despite the curved claws, despite the powerful magic.

"Kuroo," Kenma says quietly, as Kuroo rolls over, his large paw resting over Kenma's middle. "You're crushing me."

"You're exaggerating," Kuroo replies. He lifts his paw anyway, then puts it back down on Kenma gingerly. "See? You'll be fine."

Kenma hums in reply, as Kuroo curls around him tighter, long, fluffy tail wrapping around Kenma's body. It's nice, Kenma thinks. Warm. He nuzzles against the long fur, then jumps when Kuroo licks him.

"That's disgusting," Kenma complains, and Kuroo only licks him again in reply, rough tongue tickling along Kenma's cheek. Kenma pushes his head away, wrinkling his nose. " _Kuroo_."

"Isn't that what dogs do when they like someone?"

"You're not a dog," Kenma points out, wiping at his face with the back of his hand, then wiping it dry against Kuroo's fur. He's trying not to pout, because he knows that it will only make Kuroo want to tease him even more, but he can't help it, when Kuroo is being so annoying.

Predictably, Kuroo lets out a low chuckle, nuzzling against Kenma, but thankfully not licking him again. Kenma can tolerate this, he decides. He can tolerate cuddles with Kuroo, even if he's gigantic in his true form. He can tolerate napping out in the sun with him, content in the knowledge that he'll be kept safe as he sleeps, as he dreams.

"Kenma," Kuroo says softly, gently nudging the top of his head with his snout. "You still look a little tired. You can nap, if you need to. I'll be here to keep you safe."

Kenma hums in reply, turning into Kuroo's warmth a little, and does exactly that.


	3. Audio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma is vocal in bed; Kuroo has an audio recording and uses it to jerk off.
> 
> (Explicit)

Kuroo knows things about Kenma that nobody else does and he hoards them to himself jealously; things like the expression he makes when he struggles to figure their coffee machine out in the morning, the way he actually stretches like a cat when he moves from their couch to their bed for the night.

One of Kuroo's favourite secrets about Kenma, however, is the fact that he's incredibly vocal in bed.

He has a recording of it on his phone, because he'd asked Kenma once, waiting for him to nod before resting the phone between their pillows with an audio recording running. He fucked Kenma from behind that night, he still remembers it clearly, remembers the beautiful sounds that Kenma had made, right into the microphone.

Kuroo uses it, when Kenma's busy playing games and he doesn't want to disturb him. He doesn't want to drag Kenma to bed when there are other things that he'd rather be doing and so Kuroo just settles for this instead, settling into their bed alone, putting earphones into his phone and listening to the audio recording as he jerks off.

It starts slowly, while they're still getting everything sorted, and all Kuroo can hear at first is the rustling, his own muffled voice checking with Kenma that this is okay, double-checking that it's _really_ okay. He never edits that bit out, because it gives him time to settle in as he listens, pulling his shorts off, then his boxers, grabbing their bottle of lube and rubbing it into his palms.

He wraps his fingers around his cock around the time that, in the recording, he starts fucking Kenma. He can tell by the way Kenma's breath hitches, the rush of air that comes out of him as a soft whine, the way it always does when Kuroo is all the way inside him. He listens to way Kenma breathes loudly, taking short, sharp breaths. The way he hums, a wordless request for Kuroo to keep going.

The first few thrusts have Kenma making soft noises at the back of his throat, but then Kuroo finds his prostate and there's a loud, " _Oh_!"

Kenma only gets louder from there. Kuroo listens to it, biting his lip as he strokes himself harder. Kenma pleads, gasps, moans, but Kuroo knows that his favourite bit is coming soon and he slows his strokes, waiting for it.

"Ah, ah, ah, there, yes, there," Kenma is panting, pleading, "That feels so good, yes, more, _yes_ —"

Kenma cuts himself off with a loud moan, and Kuroo starts stroking himself harder again, knowing it's coming.

" _T-Te-Testu—mmmmhh—Tetsur-r-rou_ ," Kenma stammers out as he comes, and it gets Kuroo every single time, has him coming too, thick ropes of it over his stomach. He groans, his head falling back against the wall, hips jerking.

He licks his lips, letting his breath out in one long exhale as he relaxes. He blinks his eyes open, not even realising he had them screwed shut, and finds Kenma standing there in the doorway, arms folded across his chest.

"I heard you from the lounge," Kenma murmurs, walking closer. "I wanted to come and investigate. What are you listening to?"

Kuroo smiles sheepishly, wiping his hand clean against the bedsheet and picking his phone up, handing it over.

Kenma accepts it gingerly, holding it between two fingers as he looks at the screen. The audio track is simply titled _Kenma_ , but he immediately figures out exactly what it is.

He gives Kuroo an unimpressed look, like he's trying not to pout. He isn't doing too well. "You had the _real thing_ sitting on the couch just a few steps away."

"You were playing your game, Mr. Real Thing," Kuroo replies, reaching out for Kenma and pulling him onto the bed. "I didn't want to interrupt you for sex."

"You can do that, though, you know," Kenma tells him. He fixes Kuroo with a serious look. "I'm not going to mind if you ask. I'd mind if you picked me up and carried me to bed without asking first, but that's completely different. Okay?"

"Yeah." Kuroo nods. "Okay."

"But you have to make up for this," Kenma says, and Kuroo can see the gears turning behind Kenma's eyes already. "You're going to make me a recording of you, too."

Kuroo grins, pulling Kenma into a kiss. "That can definitely be arranged."


	4. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Kuroo and Kenma have sex.
> 
> (Explicit)

Kuroo's hands are trembling.

He's kneeling on the bed, in between Kenma's legs, his finger wet with lube, and he just can't stop his hands from trembling. It's pathetic, after all the build up, after how much he was just saying that he can't wait to do this, and now he can't—can't even bring himself to look Kenma in the eyes.

"Tetsurou," Kenma says quietly, sitting up.

"I've got this," Kuroo tells him, willing himself to calm. He takes a deep breath and it catches in his throat when he feels Kenma's fingers circling his wrists.

"I'm nervous too," Kenma says quietly, and when Kuroo looks up, Kenma isn't meeting his eyes, but looking down at their hands. "It's not just you."

"I just want to make you feel good," the confession comes rushing out of Kuroo before he can hold it back, and even that sounds pathetic and weak and he hates it, until he sees that Kenma's smiling.

"You do." Kenma presses a kiss to Kuroo's forehead. "You always do. You don't have to worry about that. If you're nervous about this, then I can start, you know. You can help me."

Kuroo watches silently as Kenma picks up the bottle of lube and rubs some onto his own fingers. He lies back, spreading his legs and bending his knees, his fingers rubbing against his entrance. He looks up to meet Kuroo's gaze, waiting.

His breath coming rushing out of him in a sigh and he nods. "Yeah. Okay."

Kenma sucks in a breath, and pushes his index finger into himself. Kuroo watches him, taking note of how slowly Kenma goes, how deep he pushes his finger before pulling back. He watches the way Kenma slides it back and forth and takes a deep breath, finally feeling a bit more settled.

He can do this.

He waits until Kenma has two fingers inside himself, then moves closer. He touches Kenma's wrist, watching as he pulls both fingers out immediately, then slicks his fingers again and pushes one of them in.

Kenma is warm and tight around him, and he feels good. Kuroo pauses when he hears Kenma let out a shuddering sigh, looking up.

"That was a good sigh," Kenma tells him. "I like the way you feel."

Kuroo grins, then pushes a second finger in. He's slow about it, the way he remembers Kenma fingering himself, and it seems to be the right thing to do. Kenma whimpers, fingers curling into the sheets.

"Good?" Kuroo asks, and Kenma nods silently, urging him on.

With three fingers inside Kenma, Kuroo is sure that he's doing this right. Kenma's relaxed around him, and Kuroo's fingers are moving easily. He wants his cock inside Kenma but he's dreading it at the same time, afraid that he's going to do something wrong all over again.

"Tetsurou," Kenma breathes, reaching down and holding onto Kuroo's wrist. "I want—can you—"

"Yeah." Kuroo swallows hard. He reaches for the condom he's put by the pillow and tears the packaging open. He rolls it on, pleased that he isn't fumbling with this. He moves closer again and he's relieved when Kenma reaches out, taking hold of Kuroo's cock and lining him up, guiding him in.

Kuroo bites his lip hard, pushing in until he hears Kenma making a soft sound at the back of his throat.

"It's fine," Kenma assures him. "It's just, you're a lot deeper than your fingers were."

"Is that a bad thing?" Kuroo asks, and Kenma smiles up at him, finding Kuroo's hand and covering it with his own.

"No it's not."

Kuroo smiles in return, turning his hand over and holding Kenma's. With his free hand, he strokes Kenma's cock and thrusts into him, gentle and tentative.

"More," Kenma whispers, and Tetsurou listens.

They're slow and nervous, carefully relearning each other's bodies like this, after a lifetime of knowing each other like the backs of their hands. Kuroo learns all the little sounds that Kenma makes when he's being fucked, the pleasure that plays out on his face. It's satisfying to watch, satisfying to know that it's Kuroo's doing.

He teaches Kenma what he needs in return; the gentle reassurances, the direction, the sound of Kenma's voice urging him on, filling him with the confidence that he's doing this right.

Kuroo keeps his hand moving steadily over Kenma's cock while thrusting into him, until Kenma's spilling over it with a soft cry. He covers his mouth with a hand to muffle it, but it's still loud enough for Kuroo to hear and after a couple of thrusts, he's coming too, tensing up with a loud sigh, before he slowly relaxes against Kenma.

"I liked that," Kenma says quietly, his arms wrapping around Kuroo.

"Yeah." Kuroo huffs out a quiet laugh, burying his face against the curve of Kenma's neck and kissing it. "Me too."


	5. Dirty Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo discovers that Kenma is into dirty talk.  
> (Explicit)

Kuroo doesn't feel too bad for going through Kenma's laptop while he's out of the room because honestly, if Kenma didn't want him going through his laptop, he'd leave it locked like he does when he's feeling cautious.

Kenma says he's going to the bathroom, and Kuroo waits until he's completely walked out of the room, then pulls the laptop over onto his lap with a soft hum. He isn't even in the mood to cause shit right now, and maybe Kenma had picked that up from him before, maybe that's why Kenma felt safe enough leaving his laptop open and still logged in.

Right now, Kuroo's just curious. He wants to poke around and so he does, opening Kenma's browser and snorting with disbelief at the sheer number of tabs he has open. He doesn't know how Kenma's poor laptop handles it, or how Kenma can even tell the tabs apart, for that matter. They're all squished really close together and most of them don't even have their complete page titles showing. Kuroo clicks some at random, wondering what kind of websites Kenma visits often enough that he needs to keep it open. There's a lot, apparently.

His third click brings him to a tumblr page, and Kuroo pauses when he realises exactly what kind of tumblr page it is.

It's completely dedicated to audio recordings of people having sex, or jerking off. The specific tag that Kenma has opened in this tab is the one for dirty talk. Kuroo's palms sweat as he immediately conjures the mental image of Kenma jerking off with his headphones in, listening to an audio recording of a stranger talking dirty to him. He probably does it in this bed and fuck, Kuroo's hard just thinking about it.

He's still stuck on the same tab, lost in his thoughts, as Kenma walks back into the room.

"What are you doing?" Kenma asks softly, his eyes going wide, not when he sees his laptop in Kuroo's lap, but when he realises which tab Kuroo has found.

"I didn't know you were into this," Kuroo murmurs, and fuck, his voice sounds a little rougher than usual already. It's embarrassing just how much this is getting to him.

Kenma blinks, trying to figure out how to reply. Finally, he says, "I am."

"How do you like it?" Kuroo asks. "Do you like being told what to do? Do you like being told how good it feels, how gorgeous you look?"

"Kuroo," Kenma says, his voice even quieter now. He doesn't say anything else and he doesn't need to. Kuroo puts the laptop back down on the bed and shuffles closer to Kenma, until he's sitting at the very edge of the bed, hands curling into fists on his legs as he watches Kenma, as Kenma watches him.

"Do you jerk off to it, Kenma?" he asks, pitching his voice lower on purpose this time because if he isn't going to be able to maintain an even tone, he might as well milk this situation for what it's worth. Especially with the way Kenma's licking his lips, watching Kuroo with a gaze so intense that there can only be one explanation behind it. "Do you think about me telling you those things? My lips against your ear, telling you how good your cock feels in my hand? How hard I'm going to fuck you later?"

Kenma makes a soft, needy sound, stepping closer until he's standing between Kuroo's legs, trembling hands resting on his shoulders.

"I bet you're already hard," Kuroo murmurs, leaning forward to kiss Kenma, sliding one hand down to the front of his pants. He rubs Kenma's clothed cock, pleased to find that he's right. "Me too. I can't stop thinking about you lying in this bed and jerking off to this, kitten. You must make the prettiest little noises."

Kenma whimpers burying his face in Kuroo's hair.

"Just like that," Kuroo murmurs, sliding his hand into Kenma's pants and stroking him firmly. "Is this how you want it, Kenma? You must be liking it, I can feel how wet the tip of your dick is already."

Kenma makes another soft noise into Kuroo's hair, his hips jerking into Kuroo's fist.

"Yeah, just like that," Kuroo encourages. "Fuck into my hand for me, just like that. I'll make you feel so good."

Kenma wraps his arms around Kuroo's shoulders, doing as he's told, making little sobbing noises of pleasure as he goes, as Kuroo gives him a running account of just how good he feels, how cute his little noises are. Kenma keeps going, desperate for release, and Kuroo murmurs praise as Kenma finally spills into his hand, panting softly.

"Fuck yeah," Kuroo says with an appreciative grin. "I'm going to do that more often."

"Please," Kenma replies quietly, getting to his knees to take care of Kuroo's erection in return. "All the time. Please."

There's no possible way Kuroo can deny a request like that.


	6. Demon & Mage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White Mage Kenma and Demon King Kuroo.
> 
> (Explicit, magic bondage, orgasm denial)

"You shouldn't be wandering around here on your own," Kuroo warns, as he walks up behind the little white mage, grinning to himself. "You never know what kind of trouble you'll get yourself into, with no one around to save you."

"I can take care of myself," is the quiet reply, and Kuroo chuckles, holding onto the small, narrow shoulders with his clawed hands,

"Can you really, Kenma?"

Kenma turns around, his hands glowing with magic, and Kuroo is powerless against the invisible hands pulling him down to his knees.

Stroking Kuroo's cheek, Kenma gives him a small smile. "I think so."

Kuroo gathers his own magic, but it crackles against Kenma's, sparking when they both come into contact. Kenma strengthens his spell, keeping Kuroo down.

"I came looking for you," Kenma says softly.

"Well, kitten," Kuroo grins up at him. "I guess you found me."

Kenma's fingers go into Kuroo's hair, petting it gently. "Were you waiting for me?"

"Please," Kuroo laughs, even as he leans into the touch. "I'm a demon king. I don't need to wait for anyone. Things fall into place around me."

"Mhmm." Kenma curls his fingers, tugging gently on Kuroo's hair, before running his fingers along Kuroo's curving horns. He kneels down in front of Kuroo, hands resting on his shoulders, and gives him the smallest, sweetest kiss. "It's good to see you again, Kuroo."

Kuroo leans forward, but the invisible hands pull him back again, keeping him down. Kenma pulls back, licking his lips, and Kuroo is helpless to just kneel there and wait, until Kenma leans in again, kissing his neck this time.

"Kenma," he says, his voice low. Kenma ignores him, sucking a mark onto his neck and then another, a little further down, until he's stopped by the material of Kuroo's shirt. Kuroo breathes out slowly, disappointed as Kenma pulls away. "Please, Kenma, just let me—"

A finger pressed to his lips hushes him. Kenma pulls the zipper down the front of Kuroo's shirt, opening it, pushing the material aside to bare his skin. His fingers trail down Kuroo's body lightly, brushing over Kuroo's nipples too briefly to be satisfying, before making their way down, over his abs, down to the front of his pants.

Kuroo has been hard since Kenma's magic forced him down. Kenma doesn't even look surprised at the discovery. He simply rubs through the fabric, until Kuroo's breath is hitching and he's desperately wishing he could rock his hips into the contact.

Kenma uses his magic to undo Kuroo's pants, and pull them down, not having to stop touching him even once as it happens. Kuroo sighs at the feeling of Kenma's hand on his cock, stroking slowly, steadily.

Then Kenma gets to his feet, and Kuroo licks his lips because he knows what's coming next. Kenma pulls his heavy white robes aside, and Kuroo makes a hungry growl at the back of his throat because Kenma isn't wearing pants, isn't even wearing underwear.

"Like I said," Kenma murmurs, taking hold of one of Kuroo's horns and pulling him close. "I came looking for you."

Kuroo goes happily, settling his hands on either side of Kenma's hips and swallowing him down. He listens to the way Kenma's breath hitches, the way it feels as Kenma swells to full hardness in his mouth. Kuroo sucks him off eagerly, bobbing his head, rubbing his long tongue against Kenma's cock until he's gasping, until he's moaning, gripping tightly onto Kuroo's horns and fucking into his mouth with short, sharp thrusts.

"K-Kuroo," he manages to say, letting go of Kuroo's horns and pulling back.

Letting him go, Kuroo watches him, watches as Kenma wraps his fingers around himself, stroking firmly. He comes with a low moan, spilling all over Kuroo's chest.

"Yesss," Kuroo hisses, but then his eyes widen as he sees Kenma pulling his robes back on. "Kenma, no—"

"You shouldn't be wandering around here on your own," Kenma tells him, pressing one last kiss to Kuroo's lips, strengthening his spell a little more to keep Kuroo bound for a bit longer. There's a small, sly smile tugging at Kenma's lips. "…You never know what kind of trouble you'll get yourself into, with no one around to save you."


End file.
